I'll get you
by arsazu1985
Summary: Po can't get rid off the memory of him hugging Tigress, while he meditates his feelings under a tree he resumes his thoughts on one song


_Hello everyone, after spending some great days with my family on this holidays I got new ideas for some fanfics; here's the first one, I hope you like it._

Kung fu Panda fanfic: **I'll get you**

It's been almost a month since Po defeated Lord Shen and he and his friends went back home; obviously Po got more respect from all the villagers and the furious five and his master Shifu.

He finally discovered his past and accepted Mr. Ping as his father, but there's one thing that refused to abandon his mind; the hug he gave to Tigress; he didn't know why he did it but he'd do it again if he could go back in time.

The bad thing was that that simple action was stuck in his head day and night, he could still remember the softness of Tigress's fur or how warm that hug was; it was a simple but beautiful distraction from everything but it was consuming all his focus on his labors of everyday.

One day he got up really late, he dreamt that night that Tigress was his girlfriend and everybody in the village celebrated their relationship; of course, he gained some extra training hours for that but the dream worth it.

Another day, while he was making dinner for his friends, he had a thought of him and Tigress having a romantic date at his father's restaurant; his distraction made him mix the ingredients of the soup so badly that when his friends tasted it they had a terrible stomachache that they had to spend two days on bed; obviously Shifu gave him more extra training for this.

Now his proof of fire began when Shifu put them on pairs for fighting training, and who was Po's rival? Tigress. But how could he concentrate on fighting when the female of his life was in front of him; he knew what he had to do but all it was in his head was Tigress kissing him, hugging him, holding his paw; saying that she started falling in love with him.

Tigress, the hardcore member of the team in love with him? Yeah, sure; not even in his wildest dreams; well, it was true that she now feels respect for him since he proved he really was the Dragon Warrior, but that totally different.

He couldn´t concentrate at all, he was moving and fighting even worse than his first demonstration in front of Shifu and the furious five; Po felt worried when his master approached to him.

Shifu: (serious) Panda, wake up; you need to concentrate for this training but you're making the worst fighting moves I've ever seen instead.

Po: (looking at the ground) I know Master Shifu, I'm really sorry.

Shifu: I think you should go to meditate under the sacred peach tree; go now, and don't come back until you are concentrated enough.

Po: (vowing) thank you Master, I'll do it.

After leaving the training he headed to the Peach tree and sat under him; it was a place so peaceful that he knew he was free to go back to his dreams without risking someone's health. One hour passed but he felt like it only passed 5 minutes, it was so beautiful to go in deep in his dreams that he wished secretly they could last forever; if there was only a way that Tigress could love him; he knew first since he was a little panda that Tigress was his favorite furious of the team, years later when he moved in to the Jade Palace and he became the Dragon Warrior he felt like he accomplished one of his biggest dreams, training with his childhood heroes but specially with the female which he started to feel a crush for her.

But when Tigress was the one who hugged him and called him her friend, he felt like he was dreaming, of course he repaid the favor by hugging her too; he accomplished two of his dreams in a few hours. Now he wanted to be more than a friend to her; he didn't know how or when could be that possible but he'd fight for her love at all cost.

He was concentrating more in his dreams when a song appeared on his mind too.

Po: Oh yeah, oh yeah.

Oh yeah, oh yeah

Imagine, I'm in love with you,

It's easy 'cos I know,

I've imagined, I'm in love with you,

Many, many, many times before.

It's not like me to pretend,

But I'll get you; I'll get you in the end,

Yes I will, I'll get you in the end, oh yeah, oh yeah.

I think about you night and day,

I need you and it's true.

When I think about you, I can say,

I'm never, never, never, never blue.

So I'm telling you, my friend,

That I'll get you, I'll get you in the end,

Yes I will, I'll get you in the end, oh yeah, oh yeah.

Well, there's gonna be a time,

Well I'm gonna change your mind.

So you might as well resign yourself to me, oh yeah.

Imagine, I'm in love with you,

It's easy 'cos I know,

I've imagined, I'm in love with you,

Many, many, many times before.

It's not like me to pretend,

But I'll get you, I'll get you in the end,

Yes I will, I'll get you in the end,

Oh yeah, oh yeah.

Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah.

When he finished singing he felt so relaxed; maybe this was what he needed; suddenly he heard footsteps approaching.

Tigress: Po, are you Ok?

Po felt nervous again when she heard her voice, he was afraid she could have heard him singing.

Po: Yes, Tigress; I'm fine… what are you doing here?

Tigress: Shifu sent me to see if you were Ok, you've been here for almost two hours, and the time for eating it's almost too.

Po: Really? Well… I better get going now to prepare the ingredients for the soup

Tigress: Are you sure you're fine? We don't want you to give us again two days of stomachache Po

Po: (smiling) don't worry Tigress; I'm totally sure of it. See you later

Tigress saw him running back to the palace, she could see he wasn't nervous now.

As she saw him running she couldn't resist a little smile on her lips and whisper

Tigress: You really sing beautiful Po, if you knew you already got me.

And with those words, she headed to the palace too.

_Well, what do you think? I know it's a little short but I wanted to finish it already._

_Send reviews please; and have a nice day._


End file.
